


2 Lila's 1 Video

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, Lesbian Emma Agreste, M/M, Reference to famous video, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: At a Sleepover a Chloe's Hotel, Miss Bustier class is playing truth or dare when Emma Agreste (Adrien and Marinette's future daughter from the future is visiting) asked Lila Truth or Dare and when Lila choose Dare nothing will be the same again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	2 Lila's 1 Video

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS VIDEO REFERENCE'S A WELL KNOW VIDEO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (THE TITLE IS A CLUE)

It was a warm spring night and Chloe had all of her class at her hotel as part of The School Sleepover party but seeing how Francoise Dupont High School has no roof and it was raining. Chloe offered her room and now everyone was sitting in a huge circle. 

The whole of Miss Bustier class was there and all in their PJs, all of them different types 

Nino wore Red boxer briefs and a white t-shirt while Kim was only his briefs

Nathaniel and Ivan wore wearing PJ Trousers in Blue 

Max's PJ wore like a smart person all of the buttons were done up and in a dark green colour. 

Adrien had Ladybug theme Boxers and a pink T-Shirt which said "Keep calm and ship Ladynoir" 

Marinette and Alya wore wearing their normal PJ's as where the rest of the girls 

"So" said Alya "What shall we do first?" 

"What about Truth or Dare" Everyone turned where leading by the Bathroom door was Emma Agreste.

It was a month after Marinette and Adrien begun dating and 2 weeks before the start of this story since Emma arrived in the past, she just showed up out of the bloom and did had proof unlike Lila Rossi she showed her parents a photo of themselves as grown ups next to herself and her 2 younger brothers.  
Gabriel being Gabriel wanted Adrien and Marinette to break up so he could turn Marinette into his Masterpiece which could get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and being his Wife back but then he met his Granddaughter who has his wife's eyes and Marinette's looks.  
They talk in private where Emma threaten him saying if Adrien didn't get more free time like less photoshoots and not Breaking up Adrienette she will tell every single media outlet about Hawk Moth and where Emile is. Gabriel Agreed.  
Emma became a well know member of the group she had her Mum's quick thinking and her Dad's good looks and Emma really like to use those good looks being the 17 year old she is. 

Emma walked to where her parents where loving next to each other and sat in to them she was wearing short blue PJ shorts and a bra.  
"Had fun" Adrien asked  
"Of course Dad when don't I have fun" 

"Emma?"  
Emma turned to Marinette "Yes Mum"  
"Whats that sticky thing on your chest?" 

"Oh that" Emma said "That must be the leftovers of Oliva's cum"

"You sleep with another girl didn't you"  
"It's not my through Girls like to bring me to their beds" 

"Look as much as we are enjoyed Adrikns daughter sex life I think we were going to play Truth or Dare" 

"Thank You Chloe" said Alya she pulled out her photo and open an app up "I'm going to use this app to choose who goes"  
She puts everyone names into the app then put it in the middle of the floor and pressed start of the app where a list of classmate names where being picked at random "Nino and Adrien" 

"Ok Dude Truth or Dare"  
Adrien through for a moment "Dare"  
"I Dare you to tell everybody in this room your darkest little secret" 

Adrien had 1 secret that no one knew expect Plagg and it wasn't that he was Cat Noir.  
"It was on the first day Ladybug and Cat Noir made their public appearances and Ladybug told Hawk Moth to Fuck Off and I remember watching feeling amaze by this girl who could stand up to the bad guys so that night I Masturbated to throughs of Ladybug"  
In that moment everyone except Lila and Chloe burst out laughing the most being Marinette who found it very amusing that on the night she couldn't sleep due to Adrien he was Masturbating to throughs of her alter ego. 

The game when on with 7 dares and 8 truths form who is your crush to sing an annoying youtube video.

"Emma it's your turn" Said Alix "And there is 1 person who hasn't had either a truth or dare" all eyes where now on Lila Rossi "Im ready when you are" 

Lila didn't know what to think she get from Emma Agreste would she force her to do something embarrassing she fought to earlier on when she force Kim to do 50 pushups 

"Lila Truth or Dare"  
Lila through about what her answer should be she wanted to say truth but Lila is the art of Lying and Emma knows of Lila's lies and she heard that she got Gabriel to cut down Adrien's modelling and let him be a normal kid if she lied Emma would point it out so she went with the other choice "Dare" 

Everyone was looking forward to this what would Emma Agreste dare Lila Rossi to do. 

"Now what could be a good dare" Emma said she through as she wanted something that was payback to all of the harm she cause to her parents suddenly it click and a little smirk found its way onto her "Oh I got the perfect dare" 

"Well whatever you throw I can do" 

"I Emma Agreste dare you Lila Rossi to watch 2 Girls 1 Cup" 

"Is that the?"  
"Yes it is"  
"You can not be serious Emma"  
"Oh yes I am"  
"Whats 2 Girls 1 Cup? I never even heard of it"  
"You never need to watch it, I did biggest mistake of my life. The images are struck in my brain" 

Emma brought out a laptop "Here are some headphones and a bucket"  
"OK?" Lila didn't know what she needed the bucket she then noticed that everyone on her side has moved to the other side. 

"Just watch the video"  
Lila pressed play and her friends all watch as the colour drained from Lila's face it didn't take long for Lila to throw up. 

When the video was over Lila looked super sick "That has to be the most sick thing I have ever seen in my life"  
"I know it was tough getting through it the first time as well"  
Marinette whispered into Emma's ear "You are really sick you know that"  
"I know but you love me"  
"I love you too" 

Emma stood up "Right" Emma clapped her hands "Who wants Chocolate Ice Cream?"  
Lila threw up again. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so, so sorry or this or those who got flashbacks to watching 2 Girls 1 Cup. 
> 
> I have not seen 2 Girls 1 Cup but had read a few lines to know and will never watch it again I am super sorry. 
> 
> Miraculous Interruptions will continued with Mr Pigeon just need to think of a good story but coming next is an alternated ending to Oni-Chan in which Cat Noir does something about Lila working for Hawk Moth.


End file.
